Coffee, Confessions, Kisses, and, Wes and David
by Alice Rocker
Summary: How BIOTA SHOULD have ended. One-shot, Klaine, fluffity fluff fluff, Wes and David, all that good stuff all us fangirl freaks just LOVE. :D Update: Now a two-shot with a second FaceBook chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine...unless...wait. Somebody! Quickly! Tell me kidnapping is wrong and if Ryan Murphy mystriously went missing and a teenage girl took over it would cause some bad talk and possibly multiple restraining orders...**

"Hmm…yep. I'm gay. 100% _gay_. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Hey, could you hold my place in line? I have to use the bathroom," and with that, Blaine walked off.

Kurt couldn't move out of complete shock. Something had gone right. For him. Blaine didn't turn out to be straight and run off with Rachel, leaving Kurt, once again, totally heart broken. Other than being slightly ticked at Kurt about something idiotic, they were once again, okay. Kurt blinked. Something. Had. Gone. Right. For. Him. What?

Kurt just couldn't understand, he shook his head to clear his mind but he couldn't. Obviously what he had seen was some sort of a dream and he needed to pinch himself and wake up before he got any more depressed. He pinched himself.

He didn't wake up. Here he was. Kurt Hummel. Standing in a small coffee bar area. And something had gone…right. He blinked again and shook his head again. He realized, dream or not, he should totally rub this in Rachel's face.

"That was hard, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, putting his hand consolingly on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked and then went on to babble something about a song that Kurt didn't take the time to listen to, then walked off.

Kurt guessed it was now his job to keep Blaine's spot in line, but he kind of wanted to see how Blaine was feeling. He decided the spot could wait and walked over the bathroom intent on seeing how Blaine was feeling.

He opened the door which creaked slightly, alerting Blaine of his presence. Blaine looked up from the sink where he was washing out his mouth. Kurt giggled slightly. "Having fun Blaine?" he asked, aware that he had used the same line just a little while ago, while he was still blissfully unaware of how awful the picture of Blaine sucking face with Rachel Berry could be.

Blaine looked slightly amused, like he remembered too, but grumbled, "If you've come to brag, I suggest you just get it over with."

Kurt sighed. He couldn't believe that Blaine thought that he was that kind of a person. He would _never _do that to somebody, least of all his _crush _that he had spent the last few days defending and fighting with Rachel over. This shouldn't be. "Blaine, I'm not here to brag. I'm just here to see if you were okay, but if you want me to leave," he looked down. "I guess I will. But…I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry for contradicting you yesterday about your 'experimenting,'" Kurt shrugged. "I don't really see why you are so ticked at me for it, but-"

_I can't live without talking to you? I hate seeing you think I'm a horrible person? I love you and will do anything for those stupid puppy dog eyes you're currently making at me?_

"-but I'm willing to apologize to save our friendship," Kurt mumbled, casting his eyes back down at the floor again.

Blaine looked over at him and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "We need to talk."

Kurt nodded, and dutifully followed him out of the bathroom and back into the warm, calming coffee bar area. They both got a coffee and Blaine led Kurt outside. They walked for a few minutes in awkward silence, silently sipping on their drink until Blaine suddenly turned around.

They had walked from the coffee bar, that wasn't too far from Dalton, into a school courtyard that would have been a very popular gathering place if it wasn't 28 degrees outside. Blaine stared at Kurt, causing him to look down to avoid the intensity of his stare. "Where do we stand?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a shaky breath and sat down on a frozen bench. "You think I'm an awful person who doesn't care about you and contradicts you for trying to figure out who you are, and a total hypocrite for that same reason. I, for one, hate seeing you think of me this way and have gone all week defending you saying that you were only drunk and trying to keep you and Rachel apart because I _knew_ that one of you could get hurt, because, try to deny it if you will, Blaine, you are _gay_ and I think that you are amazing just the way you are and should never change," Kurt blurted out. Had he just said all that out loud?

Blaine looked over at him in shock. Kurt blushed, but there were worse things he could have said. _I was defending you all week because I was jealous because I'm totally in love with you and don't want you to go off with someone else before I get the courage up to tell you how _much_ I love you._ For example.

Blaine blinked and sat down next to Kurt. "I don't think you're an awful person," he whispered.

Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he was slouching down, trying to make himself as small as possible. "Did I say that out loud?" Kurt mumbled.

Blaine nodded. "Uh, yeah. You kind of did," he shrugged. "I don't think you're awful. But I don't understand why you were so against me just trying out something with Rachel."

Kurt bit his lip. It was now or never. If he chickened out, he might never tell Blaine how he really felt. Now that Blaine knew for sure who he was, he might start going out without somebody else and-no. That was just too horrible for Kurt to think about. He could at least prolong those thoughts as long as possible.

He considered confessing it in French which Blaine (who was not exactly fluent. At all.) wouldn't be able to understand, but it wouldn't have the same effect. He took a deep breath and thought, _Courage. God, how cliché. _

"Blaine, do you remember on Valentine's day, the GAP Attack?" Kurt asked.

Blaine grimaced. "Uh, yeah. I was kind of trying to forget that ever happened, but yes. Why?"

"You know how I said that…" Kurt blushed. "I thought you were talking about me?"

"Yeah, and the whole Harry and Sally thing? Yeah, Kurt. I remember. Why are we talking about this?" Blaine was utterly confused and Kurt realized that for Blaine to understand he was going to have to say _exactly _what he meant, or Blaine would never get the picture.

"The reason I was contradicting you about going out with Rachel is because…I was…jealous," it totally hurt Kurt to admit that.

Blaine looked at him, still not getting it. "But Kurt. Why would you be jealous? I was just experimenting."

"Well, I was just worried that the experiment might become something more…because…well-" _I'm in love with you. More than you'll ever know, and I didn't want you to go off with someone else until I at least had the chance to tell you that. _Kurt tried out the words in his mind, and to his horror, they also came out his mouth.

Blaine was pretty sure he was staring at Kurt, slack-jawed. He realized that he looked like and idiot, but he figured that's exactly what he was, so he might as well fit the part. "Kurt-"

Traitor tears ran down Kurt's cheek and he wiped them off immediately. It began to snow suddenly and Kurt stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so upfront and I didn't mean to push myself onto you. And if you don't feel the same or don't want me, then that's perfectly okay. I mean, I know you said you were bad at romance, but I don't really care. I just-I'm sorry." Kurt realized he was babbling, and he managed to stop himself. He hung his head sadly. "Sorry," he whispered and was about to walk away, when he was suddenly pulled back.

Blaine had hold of one of his hands, and had stood up, so they were now practically nose to nose. Blaine stared into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and said nothing. Kurt wasn't sure exactly what was happening. Surely Blaine wouldn't be rude enough to say something like; _I never liked you that way, _or, _It's over_, right in his face and walk off, leaving him in the snow, would he?

"What are you-" Kurt started but Blaine silence him with a kiss.

Kurt's eyes slid shut. He couldn't believe this was happening, but his brain had kind of shut off so he couldn't really think about it. Blaine tasted like coffee and cinnamon, and Kurt couldn't think of a taste he liked more.

Eventually, Blaine started smiling, and Kurt did too (as his brain had moved to Aruba), and they both began to realize that there was this annoying thing called "oxygen" that they kind of needed to survive, and the kiss ended.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his brain trying to remind him that he was awful at romance, and he tried to ignore it, but something slipped through. "I remind you though, I'm bad at romance."

Kurt smiled again, leaning their foreheads together. "Maybe I want your Bad Romance."

Blaine grinned and kissed him again.

Again, their need for oxygen stopped the kiss. This time, Blaine said, breathing heavily, "Yep. I'm gay. 100% gay. You?"

Kurt pretended to ponder that, then he kissed Blaine again. Just a short kiss, but it was enough. "Yeah, me too."

Blaine laughed. "Want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled and allowed himself to be lead away, hand in hand, by the guy of his dreams.

* * *

*MEANWHILE*

*ABOUT 20 MINUTES AGO*

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Rachel just walked out. Did you remember to pay her?"

"Yeah. Wait. I see Kurt! He's walking towards the bathroom!"

"So much for Blaine's spot in line…"

"How long have they been in there?"

"I don't know. A few minutes? Oh wait! I see them!"

"Me too! They're buying coffee and…walking this way! Hide!"

"Quick! Follow them!"

"They're in the courtyard. It was smart to bug that bench."

"Yeah, I know. Did you bring the radio?"

"Yeah, here. What're they saying?"

"Um, Kurt's making a fool out of himself and Blaine's being an oblivious douche bag."

"Let me listen!"

"What're they saying now?"

"Ooh, Kurt just confessed to Blaine that he loves him!"

"Do you have the binoculars?"

"Uh, yeah. There you go."

"Thanks. Ooh, Blaine's making that face he makes when the teacher just said something in French and he has no clue what she's talking about."

"Yeah, Kurt's trying to apologize and Blaine staying quite silent."

"Uh oh. Kurt's leaving."

"No wait, hold on. What's going on? Everyone went silent!"

"Oi, David you have to see this!"

"What? Give me those. Wait, YES! FINALLY!"

"What's going on? Hand me the radio!"

"They just realized they need oxygen."

"Yeah, oxygen can be quite a good thing."

"Oh, Blainey loves Kurtsie too!"

"Do you have the camera?"

"With the really long lens? Yeah, here."

"Ooh, this are so going on Face Book. And anywhere else I can put them."

"Oh dear, they're being cheesy."

"Does this mean the end of Katy Perry on repeat forever and ever until I had to find the hammer and smash the stereo?"

"No. On the other hand, I think it might have just gotten worse."

"Oh, God. What did we get ourselves into?"

"I dunno, but I do know we got some pretty incriminating pictures. Shall we go post them?"

"Definitely," Wes said mischievously, rubbing his hands together and following David as they both ran to the nearest Internet café.

**A/N: And that, dear readers, is how BIOTA SHOULD have ended. Sorry, not sure where that came from. Just a random idea. Hopefully it wasn't a TERRIBLE fail. Ah well. Reviews are OXYGEN! Not really, but they do make me entirely too happy. :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so, I just wanted to say thank you SOOOOO much for the support I got on this, and then majorbookluver said that I should do a second chapter where they posted the pics, and I was like, oh, good idea! And THEN ****Number1KurtHummelFan**** suggested I do a Facebook thing which, I've been wanting to do, so, it worked out! xD So, yeah, anyways, this is my first Facebook thing, so try and go easy on me! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. Which, also, coincidentally are parts of Glee. Hmm…anyone want to form a fangirl army and overrun the Glee studio and take charge in Ryan Murphy's place? *looks at readers hopefully***

**Santana Lopez** commented on **Wes Moore**'s picture: Kinky, Hummel, but, from experience, I wouldn't recommend doing it on a concrete bench.

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm not even going to ask. Also, KURT HUMMEL! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU DON'T CALL ME AND EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT!

**Finn Hudson:** WTF KURT?

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Kurt Hummel:** What's going on around here? Everyone seems to be talking about something on Wes's page.

**Quinn Fabray:** Go see for yourself. ^^

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine.

**Wes Moore is now running for his life.**

_Kurt Hummel and 7 others like this._

**Kurt Hummel:** WES! I WILL CUT YOU FOR THIS! GET BACK HERE! And David, don't think I don't know that you have something to do with this too! You. Are. Next.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** You better run fast, Wes. Even though I know that you are a wizard who goes to Hogwarts, you have to remember, dolphins are just gay sharks. That doesn't mean they don't still have sharp teeth.

**Santana Lopez:** I bet Blaine would know whether that's true or not…

_Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this._

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Hey, Hummel. If you need any _supplies _you know where to come.

**Finn Hudson:** Woah, dude. TOO FAR.

**Mercedes Jones:** Yo, Romeo! Why aren't you participating in this convo?

**David Young:** Yeah, Romeo, what say you?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oooow. Thanks a lot you guys, he just clocked me in the head with his iPhone and I was SLEEPING.

**Artie Abrams:** At 12 at night? What are you in? Middle school?

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Yeah, dude. All the real action goes down after 3.

**Blaine Anderson**: Don't remind me. What's going on around here?

_Rachel Berry likes this._

**David Young:** Look on my page.

**Wes Moore:** You _do _realize you just signed yourself up for much pain and suffering? Man, Kurt can kick _hard. _

_Blaine Anderson and 3 others like this._

**Mercedes Jones:** ROCK ON, WHITE BOY! xD

**Kurt Hummel:** ;D

**Blaine Anderson:** WHAT?

**David Young:** Ow, you're _right. _That _does _hurt when you get hit in the head by and iPhone.

**Blaine Anderson:** WEVID!

**Quinn Fabray:** Wevid?

**Kurt Hummel:** That's what we call the combined and extremely annoying force that is Wes and David.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** ooh yay! The wizards escape'! Funny, it's spelled just like escape!

**Mercedes Jones:** Have you been watching Nemo again?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** -nods-

**Mercedes Jones:** Good girl.

_Kurt Hummel and 8 others like this._

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** So are you two dating now?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes.

**Wes Moore:** FINALLY! Ow, Kurt!

_Quinn Fabray and 19 others like this._

**Kurt Hummel:** Do you like Finding Nemo, boo?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Yes! Dolphin, I have a question.

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Is it dolphin mating season?

**Finn Hudson:** WHAT?

**Mercedes Jones:** I think so!

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky.

_Wes Moore and 17 others like this._

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Is that why Hummel swam upstream?

**David Young:** I think so!

**Blaine Anderson:** You die today **David Cory Young**.

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

**Will Shuester:** Hey kids! What are you doing up so late?

**Sam Evans:** Mr. Shue?

**Wes Moore:** Who's **Will Shuester**?

**David Young:** Maybe he's Kurt's secret boyfriend who's come back for revenge!

**Wes Moore:** Oh no! CONFLICT! WHICH MEANS MORE **KATY PERRY**!

_Blaine Anderson likes this._

**David Young:** Argh!

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh hell to the naw!

**Kurt Hummel:** NO! YOU IDIOTS! That's the New Direction's director! Mr. Shuester!

**Rachel Berry wonders what's going on.**

**Quinn Fabray:** Mr. Shuester randomly appeared.

**Will Shuester:** What's all the hubbub?

**Wes Moore:** Look on my profile!

**David Young:** No, mine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nothing Mr. Shue, I was just getting off.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, bye!

**Mercedes Jones**: They finally got together! Eeep!

**Finn Hudson**: This is so awkward.

_Tina Cohen-Chang and 9 others like this._

**Santana Lopez**: Wow Finn. Big word.

_Rachel Berry likes this._

**Sam Evans**: Hey, hey, hey, let's not get too out of control here!

**Rachel Berry**: Too late.

**Will Shuester**: Well, tell them I said good luck.

**Quinn Fabray**: Okay.

**Mercedes Jones**: Night Mr. Shue.

**Will Shuester**: Good night kids.

* * *

**Burt Hummel** to **Kurt Hummel**: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Burt Hummel:** Yeah, dad?

**Burt Hummel** to **Kurt Hummel**: Would you like to explain these pictures?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Burt Hummel: ***gulp* FINN!

**Burt Hummel **to** Kurt Hummel**: Just when exactly were you planning to tell me about this?

**Kurt Hummel** to **Burt Hummel**: Um a few weeks? It was just because I knew this is exactly how you were going to react!

**Burt Hummel** to **Kurt Hummel**: -sighs- Kurt, I love you. But we need to talk. And I want to talk to this boy too.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Burt Hummel**: Argh, PLEASE don't take it out on Blaine!

**Burt Hummel** to **Kurt Hummel:** I won't.

* * *

**Burt Hummel** has sent **Blaine Anderson** a **message**.

**Subject: We need to talk.**

Mr. Anderson, this is Kurt's father. I happened to be looking around at Kurt's page and noticed some tags and pictures on a page of your friends that were quite interesting.

Just what makes you think you can date my boy without asking my permission first? I barely know who you are! And don't try and play innocent, because from what I've heard from Kurt you've been stomping all over his poor little heart lately. What's to make me think you won't do it all over again?

You've got a lot of nerve boy, and if I weren't so angry about this, I might compliment you for that.

What do you have to say for yourself?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine. Run. My dad's coming for you!

**Mercedes Jones:** Better run fast white boy!

**Blaine Anderson:** No. I want to talk to him.

**Kurt Hummel:** -sighs- Fine, but be polite.

**Wes Moore:** Dapper!Blaine to the rescue!

_Mercedes Jones likes this._

**David Young:** Blaine, try not to mention anything about how hot his son looked in those one pair of skin-tight jeans that totally extenuate his *coughcough'hot ass'coughcough* or anything like that.

**Blaine Anderson**: T.T

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_

* * *

_

**Blaine Anderson** has sent **Burt Hummel **a **message.**

**Subject: What I have to say.**

Mr. Hummel. I wrote back to apologize. I'm really sorry about not asking your permission first. I know you're very protective of Kurt and that's great, considering my parent don't give a damn what I'm doing.

I'm not trying to play the pity card, I'm just talking truth. I would very much like to meet you and your family in person so I can formally ask permission to date your son.

About what else you said…you're right. I guess, I shouldn't really be allowed to date someone as wonderful as Kurt considering everything I've put him through and everything he's been through. I know he thinks I'm perfect, but I'm not, but would try so hard to be for him.

Why? Because your son is the most amazing, beautiful, strong, talented person that I have ever met and I admire him for everything he does, and would love him forever if you give me permission.

I really hope you'll give me a chance Mr. Hummel. Kurt deserves so much love and happiness in his life, I know you'll do what'll make him the happiest.

My regards and respect to your decision and again, my great apology,

**Blaine Anderson**

**

* * *

**

**Kurt Hummel:** Did you do it?

**Santana Lopez:** I don't know Hummel, did you?

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 10 others like this._

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **I like the way you think.

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes.

**Rachel Berry:** Well, good luck to you two. (:

**Mercedes Jones:** Remember to where bullet proof armor Blaine. Mr. Hummel has a gun.

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes this._

**Blaine Anderson:** Crap.

* * *

**Burt Hummel** has sent **Blaine Anderson **a **message.**

**Subject: RE: What I have to say.**

Well, Blaine. I really appreciate you handling this like an adult.

Though, reluctant as I am, I can tell a good heart when I see one. I think that we don't need a formal asking, I give you my permission to date my son.

But I swear boy, one inch of trouble, one _toe _out of line, if my boy gets hurt because of you, I swear to God that you will be meeting my good friend Mr. Shotgun.

Just so we see eye to eye.

Have fun you crazy kids, though I do look forward to meeting you some day Mr. Anderson, and stay safe. I think I have some research to do…-sighs-

Thanks again,

**Burt Hummel**

**

* * *

**

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Kurt? Are you mad at me? Sorry. I didn't _mean _to tell him.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson**: It's okay Finn. It's not your fault. It was bound to happen eventually.

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Brothers?

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson**: Brothers.

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Can I have the warm milk again?

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson:** Sure Finn. Sure.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are now in a relationship.**

_Mercedes Jones and 147 others like this_

**Wes Moore:** FINALLY!

**Mercedes Jones:** Congratulations, even though we all knew it was bound to happen eventually.

**Rachel Berry:** Good luck Kurt. I hope you have more than me.

**Finn Hudson:** What?

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Does this mean you're not my dolphin anymore?

**Kurt Hummel:** It's okay boo, I'll always be your dolphin, but you and Blaine are going to have to share me.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** =)

_Brittany S. Pierce likes this._

**Santana Lopez:** Hey Anderson, if you and Hummel break up, my bed is always open.

**Sam Evans:** No it's not.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** You'll get used to it.

_Artie Abrams and 6 others like this._

**David Young:** Does this mean no more **Katy Perry?**

**Wes Moore:** Actually, I fear it was just turned up louder.

**David Young:** WHY DEAR LORD? WHY?

**Blaine Anderson:** Maybe to cover up the sound of something else…

**Wes Moore:** GAH! BLAINE! BAD IMAGES! THANKS A LOT!

_Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this._

**Santana Lopez:** XD

**Finn Hudson:** KURT!

**Kurt Hummel:** He's just kidding! …maybe…; D

_Santana Lopez and Noah "Puck" Puckerman like this._

**Quinn Fabray:** Congrats, Kurt!

**Wes Moore:** How hard do you think I would have to whack myself in the head with this Calculus book to kill myself? Or at least put me under? Where's the dislike button? DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE!

**David Young:** GAH! BAD THOUGHT! ARRRRRGH-indfzlx;mk,….

_Blaine Anderson and 8 others like this._

**Brittany S. Pierce:** And now they are spawning! I checked out a book at the library about dolphins.

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and 9 others like this._

**Santana Lopez:** Good job, girl.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** (:

**Finn Hudson:** AGH! MY EYES ARE BURNING!

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

**Wes Moore:** O.O

**Wes Moore is now pretty sure that he's going to go jump off a cliff.**

**Mercedes Jones:** Yo, Anderson, you take good care of my boy.

**Blaine Anderson:** No worries.

**Kurt Hummel:** I think it's Wes and David that we need to be worrying about. We may need to block the exits…

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:** Hey, foursomes can be fun.

_Santana Lopez likes this._

**Finn Hudson is now going to go throw up.**

**Mercedes Jones:** Sweet dreams, Dalton. ^^

_Tina Cohen-Chang and 16 others like this._

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Wait…how long does dolphin mating season last?

**Kurt Hummel:** Yeah Blaine. How long?

**Blaine Anderson:** Come back to me on that one.

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Whack him for me, Kurt.

_Mercedes Jones likes this._

**Blaine Anderson:** Ow…okay, how about forever?

**Kurt Hummel is much more pleased with that answer.**

_Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and 103 others like this._

**A/N: Well, sorry, I know it sucked and it was probably incorrect in most ways as I don't have a FaceBook, sooo, yeah…It was a LOT better than my FIRST try. *shivers* Anyways, review please. I'd really like to get some corrections so next time I attempt to do one of these, it can be more accurate. Thanks for reading! :D**

**P.S. Sorry about Wes and David's extremely suckish last names...yeah...yeah, I know...I have a naming problem...^^**


End file.
